1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus, in which a card, more particularly a PC (Personal Computer) card, can be set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, most small electronic apparatuses, e.g., portable personal computers, portable terminals, etc. have various high-quality functions. Such small electronic apparatuses generally have expansion slots for PC cards.
The PC cards are standardized by PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) in America and JEIDA (Japan Electronic Industry Development Association) in Japan.
Among the PC cards, there are a memory card, e.g., a SRAM (Static Random Access Memory) card, ROM (Read Only Memory) card, Flash Memory card, etc., an ATA (AT attachment) card for functioning as a hard disk with an IDE (Integrated Drive Electronics) interface, a FAX (facsimile) card for communicating via telephone lines, a LAN (Local Area Network) card for connecting PCs via LAN, a SCSI (Small Computer System Interface) card for connecting to a SCSI apparatus, a sound card for playing music or producing sound effects by a PC, an ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network) card for connecting to ISDN lines, and a Video Capture card for capturing a video signal.
FIG. 18 illustrates a perspective view of a small electronic apparatus in which a PC card is set in a configuration according to the related art. The small electronic apparatus includes an input device comprising a pen. FIG. 19 illustrates a bottom perspective view of the small electronic apparatus according to the related art for explaining a bottom of the small electronic apparatus. FIG. 20 illustrates a partially "broken" view (e.g., with a portion of the frame removed) of the small electronic apparatus according to the related art for explaining an internal configuration of the small electronic apparatus.
FIG. 18 illustrates a small electronic apparatus 30 in which a PC card is set in a configuration according to the related art. In the small electronic apparatus 30, electronic parts (not shown) are covered by a frame. In FIG. 18, a PC card 2, which is to be set in the small electronic apparatus 30, is also illustrated. The PC card 2 includes a connector for connecting to a connector of the small electronic apparatus 30. In FIG. 18, an opening 31 for inserting a PC card into the small electronic apparatus 30, an input device 13 by a pen, and a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) module 14 are also illustrated.
As illustrated in FIG. 19, a leg 9 for adjusting an angle of an operator board of the small electronic apparatus 30 is provided on a base of the small electronic apparatus 30. An operating condition of the small electronic apparatus 30 can be optimized by adjusting the angle of the operator board.
In FIG. 20, a circuit substrate 15, which is one of the electronic parts included in the interior of the frame, is illustrated. A PC card connector 3 for connecting the PC card 2 is provided on the circuit substrate 15. Connector pins 4 for connecting the PC card 2 electrically and a guide 8 for securely connecting the PC card 2 to the PC card connector 3 are also illustrated.
The configuration of the small electronic apparatus, in which the PC card is set according to the related art, is explained with reference to FIGS. 18, 19 and 20.
As illustrated in FIGS. 18 and 19, the PC card 2 is inserted into the small electronic apparatus 30 through the opening 31. As illustrated in FIG. 20, the PC card 2 is moved along the guide 8 in the small electronic apparatus 30 and connected to the connector pins 4 of the PC card connector 3 on the circuit substrate 15.
Since the card is set (e.g., disposed) inside the electronic apparatus according to the related art, a space for setting the card is necessary in the electronic apparatus. This requirement is an obstacle for designing a smaller and thinner electronic apparatus.